Uttered Thoughts
by lauramckechnie
Summary: Kurt has been acting strange lately. And it has finally resulted in him moving schools, where he has started acting a lot weirder than planned, it's not his fault he has this condition, it's not his fault he can read minds! And with the thoughts on Blaine's mind it's hard to ignore, but can he tell anybody? He doesn't want to be caged up like just another freak.
1. The First Day

**Hello everyone! This is a new fanfiction and only the first chapter, I do expect more chapters to be up but the next one will be around 2 weeks away as I'm on holiday! But i hope you enjoy and reviews will be appreciated!**

* * *

Kurt was never the normal one. No matter how hard he tried. He was continuously the one getting bullied for being different; it wasn't his fault that he had this…condition let's say. So after being pushed into lockers day after day he decided it was time for a fresh start, a clean slate. So he moved to Lima, it took a lot of convincing to get his parents to move him here, but looking around he couldn't see where any of his effort had got to use. The place was a concrete jungle, covered in graffiti and litter which covered the floor like a deadly ocean. The stench of sewer leakage and drugs polluted the area of the school's car park. _Why did I choose Lima?_ He thought to himself.

As the school day went on ever so slowly he had already started fitting in, he was surprised at how well this was working out for him, because it _never_ worked out for him. Hallway after hallway he passed he saw the six foot tall boys in their jock jackets, snarling at the nerds who shook with terror who gripped their books so tight they could have snapped. But none of the jocks looked at him like that, not like in his old school anyway, where he would be pushed into the lockers for his witty but what he thought to be quite funny comments.

However because it was a new day in half dump, half decent school he decided he would try something he would always wanted to try and join, _Glee club_. In his old school there Glee club would come back with enough gold trophies to fill a whole room, and he had heard good things about Mckinley's glee club too, and there star performer Rachel Berry. He had always wanted to be in the glee club at his old school, but he just wasn't accepted there for the pure reason that he was different to everyone else so he had no chance in joining there gold trophy talent group.

He walked slowly up to the sign up sheet for glee club which was covered with stickers of gold stars around the big bold black letters which stated 'GLEE CLUB SIGN-UP.' Kurt's eyes wondered down the sheet taking in just lines of blankness. _Maybe it was just because he was early?_ He thought. Kurt felt innumerable pairs of judgemental eyes staring down on him; he turned ever so slightly so he could see the people walking down the corridor, and just like he thought, he saw quick glances of people looking at him. Kurt held his hand against his temple as a sharp shooting pain ran through him.

He was getting use to these. The feeling of someone digging a sword or sharp object into your head, he'd been having them a lot lately, with no reason as to why, everyday at his old school he would have to deal with the weird looks he got as yet another student was asked to take him to the school nurse for his crippling migraines. But it was his first of the first one Kurt had, had of the day and he was hoping so much that they had stopped. He looked up, still to see the students passing flicking their eyes towards him before carrying on with their own business. Kurt was just making a freak show of him self, _yet again_.

Rapid thoughts started going through his mind and he was hearing voices of the people infront of him.

"What is this freak doing?" Said one of the jocks

But "said" was the wrong word in this case because it was only what they where thinking, the words were left unuttered but spoken in their mind. But Kurt didn't realise that yet.

"Freak?" Kurt bellowed at the boy who continued down the hallway a quizzical look that had set across his face as his grip tightened on his cheerleader girlfriends hand.

Kurt thought he was going crazy his head was spinning and so was the whole room, maybe it was just a one time thing, right? Because people don't _actually_ read minds, only in movies! And if they did, and if that was what just happened then he would brand himself a freak too, so he carried down the hallway contemplating theories of what could have just happened, when it happened again

"_Who's the new kid?"_

"_Who's he?"_

"_Freak."_

Where just some of the thoughts he heard on the way to his first session at glee club, but one of them really got to him.

_Ew, what does that kid think he's wearing?_ He heard one of the cheerleader girls thinking

His cheeks went red at the comment and he felt his fists clenching as he walked up to the girl who was staring at him with an engrossed look and giggling with her friends.

"I'll have you know that this is a dolce and gabbana jacket, not like you would know sweetie" Kurt said making the end of the sentence a bit more sarcastic that he had prepared for.

He gestured his had to the black silk jacket that was embracing his upper body, twisted his broach perfectly into place before wondering off leaving the poor girl with her mouth almost touching the ground at what had just happened. Later down the hall Kurt realised what had just happened and realised it wasn't good for the whole 'It's okay Kurt, new day, new school, be normal' speech he gave himself in the mirror while doing his hair this morning.

He stopped for a bit, opening his satchel which contained a map of the school he was giving at the reception when he arrived, his eyes scanned the page looking for the word 'choir room' and when he found it he wasn't too pleased with himself as he realised he had been heading the wrong way for at least the last five minutes. The bell rang and Kurt's eyebrows shot up as he sprinted in direction of the room realising he was late.

When he got there the corridors where dark and empty and he could here laughing and singing from the room inside, he peeked round the corner too see a group of maybe twelve all dancing and singing along together, the room was full of brightness and it was all Kurt had ever dreamed of, he'd always loved singing, even when he was little…even after his mother died. She loved singing too and Kurt had always wanted to be a Broadway star and the memories of him and his mom singing while baking while his father would read his newspaper and join in at the choruses just enhanced it.

If he could do all of that in future. He wouldn't only be doing it for himself, but for her.

He was about to walk into the room when one of the boy's saw him hanging on to the doorframe. The teacher of the class turned his head in his direction along with the rest of the class, the teacher had brown curly locks that were neatly held back with gel, he had a thin face and was dressed in a diamond-print vest, Kurt thought that anyone would think that he was still stuck in 2008!

The man gestured him to come into the room with a big smile on his face, Kurt at first looked around the room suspiciously looking at people to see if he got any of there thoughts out of them, nothing appeared though. So he continued into the room pulling his satchel back onto his shoulder reticence covered the room like a blanket, Kurt was waiting for a word, a syllable, anything really as long as it would break the silence.

"_Wow" _He heard from one of the boys, said in a non-mistakenly seductive tone

Kurts head turned sharply towards the boy who was short, with dark, well groomed curls that sat perfectly on his head, he was dressed to perfection, bowties and all…oh and a vest-top. But his fashion was more up to date and the look in the boys hazel eyes caught Kurts attention…Kurt opened his mouth as he was about to break the silence.

"So what's your name?" Said the teacher

It took Kurt a while to register the question but he managed it he turned his head slightly "Kurt" he said not removing his eyes from the boy sitting on the seat who had slowly looked away not wanting a staring competition with Kurt.

"Oh, Kurt Hummel?" The teacher asked furrowing an eyebrow

"Yeah that's me"

"Oh good we've been expecting you! I'm Mr Schuester, but just call me Mr Schue, um, you can take a seat we're just about to get started"

Kurt looked around the room searching for a seat and saw the boy he had been looking at earlier who's eyes were wide open, Kurt squinted his eyes suspiciously before realising that the only seat left was next to the boy. He sighed and made his way over to the seat saying a quick thank-you to Mr Schue.

Kurt sat in the seat crossing his legs and resting his satchel on the well cleaned floor.

"So today we welcome our new student and new member to the glee club, Mr Kurt Hummel! Because he doesn't know us, I'd like you to introduce yourself, okay?"

The class all slumped into there chair followed by a massive sigh, all except one girl who had long straight brown hair that cascaded around her face, she had a massive grin on her face, before starting

"I'll start," She exclaimed "My name is Rachel Berry, I have two gay dads I love Barbara Streisand and I _will_ be on Broadway!"

_How could she be so sure of herself?_ Kurt thought to himself _I will be on Broadway _Kurt replayed to himself in his mind, if only he could be that sure of himself he thought.

"Nobody asked for the extra details hobbit," replied another girl sitting at the back of the room, leaving Rachel too grunt and rest her head on too her freakishly tall boyfriend, or at least that's who Kurt assume it was "I'm Santana Lopez, and I will be famous, so remember my name, or I will end you" Santana continued

The members of the club continued to state who they are with a little witty comment about how or why they want to be famous, and Kurt was trying really hard to listen and remember there names but the boys thoughts next to him where springing into his mind continuously and it was getting hard for Kurt to listen.

"_This Kurt boy is so attractive"_

"_Calm yourself Blaine, you haven't even spoke to him"_

Kurt turned his head finally getting annoyed and frustrated at the boy's comments

"Excuse me, I can hear you, you know" Kurt said rolling his eyes before turning back round

Kurt had realised what he had said but when the things that people are thinking appear in his mind, it feels like they have been said aloud and they're screaming to be answered, but really they're just unuttered thoughts of people he doesn't know.

The class had finished saying there names all except him and Blaine, so Kurt begun

"My name's Kurt Hummel…" Kurt couldn't say anything about what had been happening him so far today, he hardly knew them so he just rushed the end "I want to be on Broadway." He finished

Rachel Berry's eyes lit up at the words Broadway as if Broadway lights where glimmering in her eyes but it soon changed, It looked like her eyes where going black like a demon. You could clearly see the rage in her eyes as if she felt like she was being replaced, but _you haven't even heard me sing yet_ Kurt thought to himself

Then it was the moment Kurt had been waiting for…the guy next to him to reveal his name and a bit about himself.

"My name is Blaine Anderson," asserted the boy quickly looking at Kurt before continuing "um, and I used to go Dalton Academy?" Blaine stuttered obviously

_An Academy boy?_ Kurt thought to himself, Kurt would never in a million years would have thought that an academy boy would want to come to this dump, something _must've _happened.

Mr Schue continued talking about how the group were going to win sectionals until he gestured to one of the boy's if he would like to sing a solo…And Kurt would've never thought it was him, but it was.

Kurt was planning to say something witty like he usually would, but words just wouldn't come out of his mouth, he didn't have one thing planned and certainly wasn't expecting this too happen, and after the day he had been having he had never thought he was going to be doing a solo in front of the Glee Club on his first day.

"You can do it, you'll be fine" whispered Blaine nudging him a little bit.

"Well I do have one song prepared I guess" Kurt lied forcing a smile onto his face

Kurt got out of his seat and positioned himself into the middle of the room and that same reticence fell across the room. Kurt was waiting for someone to say "Go" or at least that's what he expected, never being in a glee club before. But no one uttered a word. All Kurt heard was silence, until he heard one of the boys, named Puck's thoughts emerge into his mind

"_Just go already, I'm waiting!"_

So Kurt assumed that he was just supposed to sing, so that's what he did.

_Something has changed within me_

_Something is not the same_

_I'm through with playing by the rules_

_Of someone else's game_

_Too late for second-guessing_

_Too late to go back to sleep_

_It's time to trust my instincts_

_Close my eyes: and leap!_

Defying Gravity was one of the first songs that Kurt had ever learnt. His mother was also a "theatre-geek" so he would sing it in the kitchen helping his mom to make breakfast in the mornings before his dad would leave to go to work. Kurt never used to see his dad because of his work and spent a lot of time with his mom until she died from leukemia after years of suffering when Kurt was only eight, and singing this song was one of the only way Kurt felt he was still somehow connected to her.

_I'd sooner buy  
Defying gravity.  
Kiss me goodbye,__  
I'm defying gravity.  
I think I'll try  
Defying Gravity_

And you won't bring me down.  
Bring me down!

Kurt sung with a final bellowing note that he hit perfectly as a single tear trickled down his face, and the room ruptured into applause, and Blaine rose clapping his hands with a massive grin. And Rachel Berry stopped looking so threatened and more like she'd found a new duet partner, Maybe this school wasn't so bad after all; maybe Kurt will never have to move again!


	2. Caught in the moment

**Okay, so here is the second chapter, the next one should be up next week of maybe just after! Hope you like it reviews will be appreciated.**

* * *

The next day when Kurt arrived at the school he couldn't help but think what would happen if anyone found out about his…_power_. He would probably get caged up like a performing monkey, or there will be needles, but he couldn't afford to think like that, he had to stay positive. Make sure that nobody found out, no matter how close he got with them. Should he even try making friends? Is it to risky? _Maybe I should just stay my distance then _he thought to himself.

The power did have it's advantages…like helping him on tests by reading the smartest kid in the rooms mind or the teachers mind when answering a hard question, but he didn't like doing that even if he did get good grades because first of all it wasn't him, and he got bullied for being 'smart'

Kurt made his way to his first class and to no surprise he was late once again, he knocked on the door as the teachers head swooped round and he slowly grasped the handle pushing the door open. This was his first science lesson of the year and he was _late _he wondered into the room slowly, as his new science teacher Mr Fitz introduced him to the class, Kurt looked around the class has he had done in every lesson so far not being to bothered about who was in the class as it was the same old, same old. The jock, the cheerleader, the nerd, the goth, the flirt and so on so he waited on his teacher to tell him where he would be sitting.

"Other there please Mr Hummel" Gestured Mr Fitz pointing to the empty stool next to no other but Blaine Anderson

"Right." Kurt replied scrunching his face up sarcastically

He sat down on the chair resting his glamorous satchel on his lap he listened to the teacher going on about sound and light waves for a while until he felt someone's eyes on him, he turned to look at Blaine who quickly turned to look at the teacher gripping tightly on his pencil knowing Kurt was looking at him.

"Seems like you're making a habit of this, Anderson," Kurt said raising an eyebrow "at least make it subtle."

Blaines eyes scanned his page pretending not to hear Kurt for a moment and then he raised his head a little still refusing to make eye contact

"I-um, I don't know what you're on about" sighed Blaine

Kurt scanned his face trying to search for the truth but boy was he good at keeping things to himself, finally when Kurt was able to read his mind he turned back to the teacher, trying not to make it so obvious.

"_Fuck. He saw me."_Blaine thought

"Yeah, I did, didn't I." Said Kurt

Blaine had to do a double take after hearing what Kurt said

"What?" Blaine muttered

Kurt realised soon after what he had done, damn, maybe he wasn't so good at this whole super power thing after all.

"Um," Kurt said running his hand through his hair "nothing, nothing.

Blaine squinted his eyes in curiosity before turning back to take down more notes in his book.

_"Jesus. This kid's weird,." _Kurt sighed after hearing what Blaine was thinking _"…but still pretty hot" _Kurt let out a small breathy laugh as Blaine finished his thought off.

Later on the bell rang and Blaine flung his satchel before heading to his next class, the rest of the class had left and Blaine was finishing cleaning his desk, so Kurt stayed sat in his chair waiting to ask him something that had been on his mind a while.

"Right, I'm out on duty Blaine," Mr Fitz exclaimed "Here's the key, no mess or you'll have another detention, okay? I'm trusting you." He finished off flinging the keys on to Blaine's desk before pulling on his coat and leaving the room leaving Kurt and Blaine alone…

Kurt watched him for a while before Blaine interrupted him

"Are you going to help, Hummel"

Kurt jumped up and started to help Blaine clear his desk, the room was filled with silence until Kurt asked

"Another detention, eh? What happened?" trying to hold in a laugh

"Well…since you asked so nicely I accidently smashed the chemical cabinet open and almost blew the lab up"

Kurt smiled for a moment "Do you think Im weird?" he said biting his lip

Blaine stopped cleaning and looked up at Kurt and into his pale blue eyes studying them for why he would be asking _him_ that.

Blaine opened his mouth, but nothing came out a small while later he was able to answer.

"Kurt. I don't think you're weird…you're just, different." Blaine said wiping the chemicals off of his lab bench with a cloth.

"I know what you think of me, Blaine." Kurt blurted out

"And what's that then?" Blaine muttered carrying on wiping the desk

"I know you think I'm 'different'," Kurt said air quoting the word different "But I also know you like me."

Blaine threw the cloth to one side and admired his clean desk and kicked the chairs under the desk lightly so that they sat in place. He took a moment before breathing in and looking at Kurt.

"H-how did you know?" Blaine said looking confused

"Haven't you seen yourself Blaine? You make it so…obvious. I see you looking at me when Im trying to work," Blaine sighed and looked at the floor for a moment "We've hardly spoke, but I feel like I know you."

"Kurt. People here don't know that I'm gay!" Blaine exclaimed "If we started dating that would only be an excuse for people to be pushing _me_ into lockers."

Kurt wandered over to Blaine whose hand was resting against the wooden lab desk, Kurt's hand slid across the side of the table until he was standing infront of Blaine Kurts hand fell on top of Blaine's hand almost embracing it, Kurt looked up into Blaine's hazel brown eyes

"We don't have to tell" Kurt whispered.

He felt Blaine's hand move quickly from under his and before he knew it Blaine's hands where cupping his chin as his lips smashed against Blaine's. Kurt leant himself against the wooden desk with Blaine's hands resting on his hips, and Kurt's arms flung around his neck pulling Blaine closer to him but Blaine pulled him up off the desk

"Mr Fitz will be back soon, we shouldn't" Said Blaine

"But that's _soon_Blaine, that's not now"

Kurt pulled him back in for a kiss and ran his hands through Blaine's hair. Blaine hummed against Kurts lips as he put his arms around Kurt's waist and Kurt smiled their lips still touching.

The sound of the door opening echoed the room and Kurt's head snapped round at the sound to see a shocked Mr Fitz standing there jaw almost hitting the floor speechless at what he had witnessed he could only say

"I was just, I was going to say I will lock up because the um bells going to go"

He said making his way over to his desk picking up his keys

"I think that you two should go now…" Mr Fitz muttered

"Um, yeah of course" Blaine said shaking his head

He pushed himself of Kurt who was still leant against the desk biting his lip guiltily,

And Blaine headed out of the door without uttering a word to Kurt, and he could only catch part of what Blaine was thinking as he left the room.

_"What was I thinking, im so stup-" _ Kurt closed his eyes trying to suppress the tears that were trying to claw out of his eyes.

"That mean's you too Mr Hummel"

Kurt flung the satchel over his shoulder as the bell went and he walked to his next class when he was stopped by Rachel

"Hi Kurt," Rachel said along with her signature smile, Kurt blinked quickly trying to clear his eyes of his tears before turning to see Rachel

"I was wondering if you wanted to come round my house today, we will be performing hits from Chicago to practice for sectionals!"

Kurt's eyes wandered off down the hallway to see Blaine pulling books out of his locker

"Um, yeah fine Rach, what time?" Rachel turned to see what Kurt was looking at

"After school? I'll meet you in the auditorium" She grinned

"Perfect." Kurt said and Rachel wandered off to down the hallway and Kurt headed to see Blaine at his locker.

Then out of no where al the books fell out of Blaine's locker leading him to scream, and he slammed the door closed, slamming his fist into it, and resting his head against the door. Kurt scurried over to see if Blaine was okay and saw his fist trembling from the impact of the punch and Kurt enclosed his hands round Blaine's hand, and after no longer than five seconds Blaine had pulled his hand away from Kurt's, His hand, bruised, cut, swollen and bleeding. And tears streaming down his face in anger, the rest of the school froze in shock, Blaine had never been like this.

He was the nerd. The one with the good grades. Never had anybody from schools seen him like this. Everyone knew him, either from glee club, science club or when they were being tutored by him.

"Get away from me, gay boy!" Blaine screamed pushing Kurt against the locker before pushing his way past the crowd to get away from…everyone.

Kurt slumped down, and fell to the floor as the crowd of on-lookers departed, _"Get away from me, gay boy!" _the words played over and over in Kurt's head, trying to make sense of it all, it's almost like Blaine was _refusing _to believe this was all happening to him.


End file.
